That One Night
by dei05
Summary: That one night that changed both of their lives. KibaIno. Kind of smut.


**lol I don't really know haha. It's been ages so I'm sorry if my grammar's off. Oh and by the way, when everything suddenly becomes italic it means its a flashback... or something haha**

It happened that one night.

That one night she got drunk and he was the one who happened to be there. They got to talking, she apparently kissed him first, and before they knew it, they were already naked. She was kind of ashamed to have remembered most of it—wishing she should have drank more.

"H-hey." He greeted her the day after. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not he should see her after _that._ But he couldn't really stay away from her, either.

She gave him a small smile. "Hey."

They both looked away, the awkward silence irritating the both of them, mostly him.

"A-about, uhm, _last night._ "

She looked at him, trying to gather the right words. She's never seen him look so… embarrassed? But then again she didn't really know him that much.

"What about it?"

The sudden realization hit her—he was here to tell her that _he's sorry._ He's here to tell her to _forget everything_ that happened. He's here to tell her _to not tell_ anybody about it.

She knew it. Deep down she knew he would come after her and tell her it was all just a mistake, that he shouldn't have taken her, that he didn't really want to do it with _her._

All of a sudden, she was sad. And angry.

" _I'm—"_

"I'm sorry." He cut her off. He was blushing. Deep red.

"I shouldn't have done that when you were that drunk. I know you came to me first, but still." He cleared his throat. "It's wrong of me to take advantage of a girl. Of you."

She stared. He went on. "And to think, you had to lose it to _me."_

She knew he meant her virginity. She was a flirt, sure, but she had never had sex before.

"I just want to say that, well, uhm," He looked at her, the _way_ he looked at her—made her nervous.

"I enjoyed it. And well,"

She was nervous, her palms were sweating. And Yamanaka Ino was never one to be so easily nervous, or embarrassed. But the fact that he was taking so _long_ into getting the right words annoyed the hell out of her.

"Kiba." She stopped him.

The mere mention of his name by her lips made his insides flip. He never did like her, well, in _that_ sense. He always thought of her as this really annoying Sasuke fangirl. He always thought of her as this bossy woman who was always with Shikamaru and Chouji. A know-it-all. A bitch.

"I enjoyed it. I'm sorry for dragging you into it. I'm glad you were my first."

She smiled.

He couldn't believe it. She was telling him she enjoyed it? The sex? With him? He wasn't mad at her for kissing him, if anything, he was glad.

"I can't believe sex would be _that_ good." She attempted to change the mood. He looked like he was thinking of something really deep again.

But her way of wording caught him off guard. "Y-yeah." He spat out. He was a guy. Of course he liked it— _Loved it._ He still couldn't believe she was _that_ beautiful. And how he's seen her naked.

"Ino."

"Yeah?"

"Do you…."

She began fiddling the hem of her skirt.

"Do you remember what we talked about last night?" he asked. Her blue eyes widened. She remembered most of what had happened, but the conversation part was a bit blurry.

…

 _Oh my God._

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you want…. to?"

 _She remembered._ She remembered laughing like an idiot as he dragged her back to her room. She remembered almost crying because all of her friends already had boyfriends; She remembered giving him a pact, a deal.

"Do…. _you_ want to?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "I want to. B-but only if you want to, of course." He scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure why he wanted to, but he was sure he wants to, with _her._

She smiled. Again, that just made his heart throb faster. The sight of her smile made him even more nervous. She rarely smiled, and to be one of the few people who gets to be the reason behind that smile made him happy. Really _, really_ happy.

"I want to." She said as he noticed her fingers kept fiddling with each other. He held out his hand and took her one hand. He pulled her closer to him. And the fact that she didn't resist or fight him off just made him want to kiss her more.

His other hand made its way to her cheek, and before the both of them knew it, they were kissing.

She always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Inuzuka Kiba. Those fangs of his always intrigued her. And now that she wasn't drunk she could really feel those fangs with her tongue. He, on the other hand, really like the idea of kissing her, he's never one to kiss a bunch of girls, but kissing her last night just made him feel…. Weird. Her lips were incredibly soft, and she definitely knew her way around in the kissing business.

The two of them suddenly pulled out.

"We…"

"…Can't do this in public." He continued. The only rule they had in this deal was very clear: _to never let anybody know._

"My parents aren't home." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

The two of them ran up to her bedroom.

 _Xxx_

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" she said as her cheeks flushed red, she was about to curl up to the ground when he grabbed her by the shoulders._

 _He kissed her hard. He kissed like he knew what he was doing. He kissed her because he wanted to, so, so, bad._

" _Kiba… what…" she said as soon as he stopped kissing her. She was already out of breath by then._

" _I don't know, can't we just—"_

" _Yes." She answered as if she knew what he was about to ask. She grabbed him, kissing him again… and again. Her hands were on its way to unzipping his jacket, her hands wandering on his chest, on his tan chest that was still covered by the mesh shirt he was wearing underneath. She immediately took care of that, wanting to see so much more, touch more._

 _His hands made its way to her top, inwardly cursing how she had a top with buttons on the front. He undid them as fast as he could, and when he did he wasn't exactly sure how to react when he saw her black bra. His hands then made its way to her back, 'this is how you undo these things right' he thought._

 _But the bra didn't come off, there wasn't anything on the back. She stopped kissing him for a moment. "It unhooks in the front." She giggled. He smiled, leaning towards her, his forehead on hers. "Yeah, sorry."_

 _As soon as he undid them it was like his whole life had flashed before his eyes. He knows what breasts look like. He's seen enough porn mags and videos to be aware of these things. But still, the sight of Ino topless. The sight of her pale, perky breasts jump out as soon as he undid the bra made him…. Black out._

" _Don't stare that much." She said. She was okay with being naked, she was okay with being naked around him, but she was still a girl. She was still insecure about herself, her body. He cupped one, his thumb fiddling around her hard nipple. He kissed her again. He liked kissing her, and she liked how he he was kissing her. It wasn't the kind of kiss that lasted so long, with too much tongue. His kisses were short pecks on her lips, and he did it again and again._

" _Do you wanna do this?" she asked._

 _He nodded. "Yes. God, yes."_

" _Do you… wanna keep doing it after this, then?"_

" _You mean…"_

" _You know, just friends. Having sex."_

 _He paused for a moment to look at her. He wasn't sure if she was really serious, or just drunk. "Yeah…." He said. "I'd like that."_

 _She pulled him in again._

 _And you all know the rest._

 _xxx_

 ** _That's it. It sucks because I've just recently started shipping KibaIno and it's driving me insane. Anyway, please review? or tell me what you think? or I don't know, recommend me more KibaIno fics? because I feel like I've read everything already haha_**


End file.
